Plus que tout
by Siashini
Summary: Séquelle de Que caches tu au fond de toi ?


Titre: Plus que tout

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a

QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, UA, new-type !

Résumé: séquelle de Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

**Plus que tout**

Cela faisait sept ans que Duo et Heero, nos deux amoureux, étaient mariés et qu'ils vivaient avec leurs amis, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Hilde. Heureusement que la maison où ils habitaient était assez grande, car la famille s'était agrandie de cinq membres et bientôt d'un sixième et septième.

La première, à les avoir rejoint, fut l'enfant d'Heero et Duo, ce dernier l'avait porté pendant neuf mois sous le regard inquiété de son époux qui lui demandait toute les cinq minutes si ça allait. Une petite fille brune avec comme couleur d'iris, un savant dégradé de l'améthyste au cobalt.

Sa naissance restera gravée dans leur mémoire pour toujours.

_Début du Flash-Back_

_C'était un jeudi matin comme les autres, chacun travaillant dans son bureau, sauf Duo qui avait de nouveau une réunion pour la construction d'un immeuble. C'est grâce à son travail hors pair et à ses idées originales, que la YM corporation avait autant de succès. Heero, après son mariage avec Duo, avait renommé la HY corporation en YM corporation, une simplification de Yuy-Maxwell, même si, au bureau, personne ne savaient le pourquoi de cette modification, ainsi que leur union, tout restait secret, enfin presque, la capacité de Duo à avoir des enfants, elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Voir un homme avec un gros ventre et courant dans tous les sens, n'était pas habituelle, cependant, aucunes remarques méchantes n'avaient été prononcées, et il n'aurait pas fallut, car s'était le renvoi direct, on critiquait pas son ange. Par bonheur tous l'avait accueilli avec curiosité et joie._

_D: « Bon je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question, ou il y en a-t-il …AH! »_

_Duo n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une immense douleur lui coupa la respiration. Sa secrétaire,à l'entente du cri, arriva de suit dans la salle de réunion._

_S: « Mr.Maxwell, vous allez bien ? »_

_D: « Quelle question, non ça va pas ! Le bébé arrive ! »_

_S: « Je vais prévenir l'hôpital et demander une ambulance, restez calme, je reviens. »_

_Elle était ressortit en coup de vent pour se jeter sur le téléphone. Elle décrocha le combiné et fit le numéro des urgences. _

_Heero la regarda d'un air surprit, il venait voir comme se passait les négociations et tout ce qu'il voyait, s'était une secrétaire hystérique._

_H: « Que ce passe-t-il ? »_

_S: « C'est Mr.Maxwell, le bébé arrive ! »_

_À l'entente des mots « bébé » et « arriver » ensemble dans la même phrase, lui fit tilt. Il allait devenir papa, mais le principal pour l'heure était Duo. Donc il se précipita dans la pièce, aux côtés de son époux. Celui-ci était assis tout en se tenant le ventr. Sa respiration était difficile du fait de la douleur qu'il ressentait._

_H: « Tenshi, je suis là, ça va aller…D'accord ? »_

_D: « D'accord, mais j'ai très mal…Heero ! »_

_Des larmes s'échappaient des ses yeux améthystes, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour soulager son ange, donc il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention de ne pas appuyer sur son ventre et le berçant doucement._

_H: « Chut, mon ange ça va aller… Je suis là et je t'aime. L'ambulance va bientôt arriver…Chut calme toi… »_

_Il ne cessait de répéter des paroles apaisantes à son amour, pour qu'il pense moins à la douleur._

_Au bout de quelques minutes Sally, le médecin qui s'occupait de Duo, arriva._

_S: « Heero, Duo, mes patients favoris, vous avez de la chance que quand vous avez appelez, je me trouvait à la clinique sinon cela aurait été plus long. Duo, je vais de donner un anti-douleur jusqu'à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas de faire de péridural ici. »_

_Elle lui fit la piqûre et avec l'aide des ambulanciers, ils le posèrent sur le brancard, direction l'hôpital._

_Le trajet s'était passé sans encombres mais dans la peur. Duo venait juste d'être mit dans l'ambulance, quand un des infirmiers posa une ceinture, qui permettait d'entend les battements du cœur du bébé, autour du ventre de la future maman, mais au moment de la fermeture, il appuya un peu trop fort, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de douleur de sa part. Heero fou de rage, que l'on fasse du mal à son époux, retira la ceinture des mains de l'ambulancier et entreprit de la fermer délicatement. Quand se fut fait, il se retourna vers cet homme et le fixa avec un regard disant: tu le touche encore ou tu le fais le moindre mal c'est la mort qui t'attends. Sally, elle était mort de rire, et un peu contente que la colère d'Heero ne soit, pour une fois, pas contre elle._

_Pendant que Sally faisant l'opération, c'est à dire une césarienne, Duo était conscient et couché dans un lit avec son amour à ses côtés, ils attendaient avec impatience de voir leur enfant, de savoir si s'était une fille ou un garçon. Les autres, ainsi que le parents d'Heero qui avaient pris la nouvelle avec bonheur, patentaient dans la salle d'attente. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient être un jour grand-parents, premièrement à cause de leur fils qui préféraient les hommes et deuxième parce que celui-ci était trop insensible pour rencontrer quelque'un et avoir des enfants avec. _

_Soudain des pleures se firent entendre, le petit ou la petite était né._

_S: « Félicitation, c'est une magnifique petite fille. »_

_Sally leur montra une petite boule toute emmaillotée avant que celle-ci ne parte au bain et que la « maman » ne se fasse recoudre._

_D: « Oh regarde Hee-chan, elle est toute petite ! Je peux la prendre ? »_

_S: « Non, je suis dessolée mais elle va aller prendre un bain avec Heero, pendant que je vais finir de m'occuper de toi. »_

_H: « Sally, laisse lui juste, quelque secondes… »_

_S: « Bon d'accord »_

_Une sage-femme posa la petite sur le torse de Duo. Il eu juste le temps de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, qu'elle la reprenait._

_Sally, elle était déjà à la tache en-train de le recoudre et de le nettoyer du sang. _

_S: « Duo arrête de pleurer, ils sont là, à deux mètres de toi, elle lui montre comment lui donner son bain. Dans quinze minutes, elle est sur toi et les autres pourront venir la voir.»_

_D: « Oui je sais mais elle me manque déjà. »_

_S: « Pauvre d'elle, elle va souffrir avec deux pères pareil ! Bon c'est fini. »_

_Elle le plaça comme il faut dans le lit avant de lui mettre la petite, toute propre, dans les bras. Heero s'était coucher à côté de son époux et de leur fille. _

_C'est ainsi que Sally prit congé d'eux, elle avait encore d'autre patients. En partant, elle fit entrer les autres qui attendaient avec impatience._

_Ils entrèrent timidement, ne voulait pas déranger les amoureux. _

_D: « Allez rentrer, regardez comme elle est petite ! »_

_Q: « On ne voulait pas de déranger. »_

_H: « Mais non. »_

_Tous s'approchèrent pour mieux voir. Une petite tête d'ange aux cheveux bruns foncés, avec deux mains munies de doigts minuscules, mais déjà pleines de force, au vu de la façon qu'elle s'accrochait à l'index de son papa. Un immense sourire était plaqué sur son visage en pensant que cette petite chose était à eux, et qu'il était le plus chanceux au monde._

_H: « Je vous présent la petite Hélène Yuy-Maxwell, qui mesure quarante centimètre et pèse 2 kilos et 600 grammes.»_

_D: « Viens Quatre, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie ! »_

_Quatre s'était vu remettre Hélène dans ses bras, puis se fut le tour de chacun, tous plus heureux les uns que les autres devant une telle merveille._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Hélène Yuy-Maxwell fut la première suivit, d'une année et demi après, de sa sœur, Yuki, elle aussi était un parfait mélange entre Duo et Heero. Quantà l'entente entre Yuki et Hélène, elleétait excellente.les deux sœursfaisaient presque tout ensemble et s'adoraient.

S'en suivit par l'arrivée de jumeaux, adoptés par Quatre et Trowa, un petit garçon prénomé Alexandre et une petite fille dunom d'Hope.

Le cinquième qui les avaient rejoint, était le fils de Wufei et d'Hilde, et il portait le nom de Rai.

Quant à Duo, il attendait des jumeaux pour dans trois mois. Il était à la maison tranquille, tout en attendant l'heure de l'arrviée de son mari qui, après le travail, allait chercherleurs amours à l'école enfantine (1).

**À l'école**

Maîtresse: « Les enfants, comme il nous reste un peu de temps avant que vos parents viennent vous chercher, nous allons parler d'eux. Chacun va d'écrire ses parents et nous dire se qu'il sait. Par exemple, ma maman à moi est brune aux yeux marrons et travail dans l'immobilier. Qui veut commencer ? »

Tout les mains se livrent en même temps, tous voulant parler de leurs parents. C'est un des garçon de la classe qui commença, puis s'en suivi de quelques autres.

M: « À toi Yuki. »

Y: « Mon papa est très gentil, il est brun aux yeux cobalts…»

M: « Cobalts, c'est une sorte de bleu. »

Elle avait dit ça pour le reste de la classe, qui peut-être ne connaissait pas ce terme.

Y: « Oui, bleu comme la mer. »

M: « Et ta maman, elle est comment ? »

Y: « Moi, je n'ai pas de maman. »

M: « Ma chérie, on a forcement une maman. »

Y: « Non, j'ai deux papas, mon autre papa, lui a les cheveux très long et bruns, avec des yeux violets. »

M: « Yuki, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Premièrement on a tous une maman, et deuxièmement des yeux violets, ça n'existe pas ! »

Élève: « Maîtresse, elle dit vrai. Elle a deux papas et un avec les yeux violets. »

Tous les camardes de Yuki savaient pour ses parents, car lors de son cinquième anniversaire, ils lui avaient organisés une grande fête avec tous ses amis.

M: « Yuki ce n'est pas beau de mentir aux gens, maintenant tous tes amis te crois alors que c'est faux. »

La cloche de sortie venait de sonner.

M: « Yuki, va chercher ta sœur, et revenez ici, j'ai à vous parler. »

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'Heero attendait ses filles dans la voiture, il avait vu sortir tous les autres élèves mais pas elles.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions, par l'arrivée d'une voiture, avec son amour à l'intérieur et Wufei comme chauffeur.

H: « Pourquoi tu es sorti ? »

D: « C'est la maîtresse de Yuki, elle veut nous parler de quelque chose d'important. Vas-y déjà, je te rejoins, juste le temps de sortir. »

Wufei était sortit et aidait Duo à faire de même.

Pendant se temps, Heero était entré dans la classe.

M: « Mr.Yuy-Maxwell, je suis enchantée de vous connaître, asseyez-vous. »

H: « Bonjour »

Il s'assit sur une chaise, juste en face de la maîtresse. Ses filles étaient à côté de lui.

H: « Que se passe-t-il, elles ont fait une bêtise ? »

M: « C'est pas vraiment une bêtise, mais Yuki a menti en classe, tout à l'heure. »

H: « Ah bon et sur quoi ? »

M: « On faisait un jeu dont le but était de décrire ses parents, elle vous a d'abord décrit vous tout à fait correctement, cependant, elle a oublié de préciser à quel point vous étiez séduisant. Mais quand elle a du décrire sa mère, elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pas, de plus les autres élèves étaient d'accord avec. Cela signifie qu'elle leurs ment à eux aussi. Je suis désolée, mais une telle attitude à son âge est inacceptable. »

H: « J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir, mais mes filles ont raison, elles n'ont pas de mère. »

M: « Je peux comprendre que vous soyez en froid avec celle-ci, mais la présence d'une mère est indispensable. Peut-être devriez-vous vous trouver quelqu'un ? »

Y: « Tu vois otousan, elle ne veut pas croire qu'on a pas de maman, même si papa est comme une maman. »

H: « Oui, ma chérie tu as tout à fait raison. »

M: « Mais ça ne va pas de les laisser continuer dans leur bêtise ! Vous êtes un …»

Duo était arrivé au début de la conversation, mais n'était pas intervenu, voulant voir jusqu'où, elle irait, mais là, s'en était trop. On ne parle pas de ses filles comme ça, ni de son époux. Elle allait souffrir foi de Shinigami.

D: « Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu de la peine à sortir de la voiture, avec se ventre c'est un peu normal ! N'est-ce pas Hee-chan ? »

H: « Bien sûr tenshi ! N'aies pas peur je t'aiderais à remonter.»

D: « Madame, que me vaux l'honneur de votre appel ? »

M: « J'expliquait à Mr.Yuy-Maxwell... »

D: « Mon mari »

M: « Oui à votre mari, que votre fille mentait. »

D: « Ah bon et sur quoi ? Sur le fait qu'elles ont deux pères et que la personne qui les a portées pendant neuf mois, c'était moi ! »

La maîtresse était sous le choc incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

D: « La prochaine fois que vous traitez ma fille de menteuse ou que vous draguez mon mari, je vous colle avec plaisir mon avocat sur le dos et je vous jure que ça fera mal, très mal. Sur ce, bonne soirée. »

H: « Allez les filles on y va. »

Quand ils furent rentrés, la discussion commença entre nos deux amoureux. Yuki et Hélène étaient dans le salon en-train de jouer avec les autres.

D: « Mais comment ose-t-elle ! Te draguer et dire que mes filles mentent, je n'y crois pas, quelle conne ! »

H: « Duo, calme toi tu vas faire du mal aux bébés. »

D: « Et toi tu n'as rien fait ! »

H: « D'habitude c'est toi qui te fais draguer ! »

D: « Je sais et je ne fais rien pour ! Mais toi tu n'as rien dit alors que moi, je les prévins toute de suite. »

Il fit asseoir Duo, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas, tout en s'accroupissant devant lui.

H: « Tenshi écoute moi, il n'y a que toi et cela pour toujours, je t'aime et personne ne te remplacera dans mon cœur. Je t'aime trop pour ça ! D'accord, alors maintenant on va aller dans le salon et se reposer ? »

D: « Désolé Hee-chan, mais j'ai très peur de te perdre. »

H: « Et moi, tu ne penses pas aussi, toutes les fois où tu te fais draguer. »

D: « Jamais je te laisserai ! Tu m'a sauvé tout en me montrant que j'avais le droit être aimé comme tout le monde, tu es le premier en qui j'ai accordé ma confiance, et le seul. Je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir une vie si belle, avec nos deux filles, nos futurs bébés et surtout toi. Je t'aime.»

Il avait fini son discours les larmes aux yeux. Heero en le voyant, fut très touché. Il le prit dans se bras pour l'emmener au salon. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, son ange prisonnier de ses bras. Il avait remonté le pull de Duo, pour pouvoir caresser son ventre.

En face se tenait, les deux autres couples installés sur le canapé, tandis qu'au milieu se tenait leur enfants, heureux et en-train de jouer tranquillement. Cette vision du bonheur, lui fit repenser au rêve qu'il avait fait quelques années plutôt, le jour où, ils avaient décidés, son amour et lui d'avoir de enfants. Maintenant son rêve était réalisé et il en était sûr qu'il durerait éternellement, car l'amour qui les unissait sera plus fort que la mort. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son ange cou en lui murmurant un je t'aimerai éternellement.

D: « Moi aussi Hee-chan, éternellement et même plus. »

Owari

(1) J'ai un peu modifié la vérité. Je les fais commencer à quatre ans l'école au lieu de six !

Alors verdict


End file.
